Purple Jacket
by raindropsfromjupiter
Summary: Amy stumbles across a sleeping Doctor, and finds him clutching a certain purple jacket that belonged to a certain blond someone. One-shot.


**Howdy folks! This is just a short one-shot that had been buzzing about my brain for a while. Its set somewhere between the 5th and 6th series, probably soon after 'The Big Bang'.**

* * *

Purple Jacket

Amy wasn't tired. She should have been, it was very late and Rory and even the Doctor were sleeping, but she just couldn't close her eyes.

For once, they hadn't been running around escaping death. The three of them had spent the day at Space-Florida and while it was lovely there, Amy had begun to miss the thrill of adventure that she had become so accustomed to. And due to this, her body just refused to go to sleep.

She carefully made her way down the steps and into the control room, dressed in her nightie and nursing a mug of tea. She was trying to be as quiet as possible because although she guessed that the Doctor had a bedroom of his own, he would have most likely fallen asleep in here. Probably while tinkering below the glass floor.

Looking down, a small smile flitted across Amy's features as she proved herself right. The Doctor was indeed asleep down there. As she made her way down to him, Amy noticed that he had fallen right out of the 'tinker seat' as she called it, and onto the floor. It amazed her that the fall hadn't woken him up.

Setting her mug on the bottom step, she crouched down and brushed the hair from the Doctor's face with a smile. He looked so peaceful like this, so young. Of course she knew better to know that it was the opposite. It made her sad, that she had learned to see past his 'mad-man' facade, see past his infectious grin. It was even worse when he thought no one was around, the smile would slip off of his face and he would look so...tired. Honestly, Amy didn't know why he didn't sleep more.

'_Sleep's boring!' _He would say. Amy smiled sadly.

Picking up his ridiculous tweed jacket, which had been thrown unceremoniously to the side, she laid it snugly over his torso, like a makeshift blanket. Getting up and about to leave, Amy saw a flash of purple. Looking back, she noticed that held loosely in the Doctor's hand, was a purple jacket.

Amy delicately prised the fabric from the Doctor's hand and held it up to inspect the item of clothing. It wasn't relatively fashionable, by her standards anyway, and was rather thin ad flimsy. Looking inside, Amy spotted a messy scrawl of blue ink, smudged over the years. The words were hard to read, but she eventually deciphered them. _Rose Tyler._

She had no idea who this Rose was, and the Doctor never told Amy about her - but then again the Doctor never did discuss his past - but she must have meant something to him. A great deal probably, knowing him. She wondered what happened to her, the Doctor always did threaten her and Rory that bad things happened to his companions. Was she a companion? Jealousy flitted quickly through Amy's mind at the thought of someone travelling with the Doctor other than her and her husband, but it was quickly extinguished. Who was she to judge someone she had never met? But then again, This _was _Amy, and she _was _Scottish.

As she moved to put the jacket down, a piece of paper fell from one of the pockets and swirled to the floor like a sycamore seed. Picking it up, Amy realised it was not a piece of paper, but a photograph. Turning it over, she found a rather merry photo of a pretty girl with dyed-blond hair - presumably Rose, and a rather handsome man with spiky brown hair, and oddly familiar brown eyes. Their faces were smooshed together, and they were both beaming from ear to ear. Atop their heads were party hats - pink for Rose, and red for the mystery man.

A hum from the T.A.R.D.I.S made Amy start. She suddenly realised that she was sticking her nose in something that wasn't her business - again. She placed the photo back in the pocket and folded the jacket, smoothing out any creases. She placed the jacket under the Doctor's arm and kissed him on the forehead. Getting up again, she made her way for the steps, picking up her now-cold tea on her way. Treading lightly up the steps Amy turned to look back at the sleeping mad-man. She smiled tiredly.

"Goodnight Doctor."


End file.
